MegaMare: Heroine of 200X
by Lost Guardian Nexor
Summary: Blue Bomber must stop the eight evil Robot Masters from taking over Equestria with the help of her friends and her creator Professor Sparkle.


The future of Equestria is not one of medieval technologies and princesses, but more of an intellectual renaissance. Ponies see science as in indisputable truth, and inventions the brush to this canvas of progress from the dark days of barbarism.

Amongst these famous scientists - gurus and magi in their own right - is the student of the old princess, Twilight Sparkle. An engineer without parallel, Twilight serves ponykind with her amazing inventions that allow even the meek to accomplish great feats. Her most proud accomplishment is the creation of ALiCORN Incorporated, a company that preaches hope and revolution to all of Equestria, their robots capable of legendary acts and their philosophies key to the surivival of harmony..

But in this age of happiness and enlightenment, one pony stands jealous of Dr. Sparkle: Trixie, leader of TrixTech and a spawner of disharmony in the world. Her devices are violent little monsters, menaces of which everypony shares contempt. Twilight, in her prideful arrogance, disowned Trixie as a harmless nuisance. Never would a decision to foalish be made again.

First came TrixTech's great rise in 182X, the inventor beginning to sell beautiful jewelry and dress despite her past flavor of product. The ponies flocked, divulging upon her lovely trinkets and baubles in a frenzy. It was then that Twilight found the crazed unicorn to be the master of a darker plot: the jewelry were transmitters, and TrixTech was planning on using the trinkets to control everypony and bend Equestria to its will.

Trixie was imprisoned, her company shut down and her creations burned in mass. Everypony rejoiced as harmony triumphed in a moment of imminent demise, casting no further qualms toward the maniacal unicorn who wished to take their lives from them.

Two years later, the husk that was TrixTech burst from the inside, eight inventions hidden from ponydom's eyes activating and galloping forth to break their master from her prison. The eight robots, known today as the Robot Masters, tore Trixie from her cage and began to divide the land amongst themselves under her vigil. Soon, nopony could even move between the zones created by the Masters, trapped in the death-filled mazes of metal minions and the robot's cold tyrannic grip.

No living pony can stop the robots. They are unparalleled in strength and ferocity, capturing poor ponies and trapping them inside metal bodies to serve as slaves. To challenge them is to invite death.

But one unicorn will surely try to stop Trixie. And she knows the one weakness of TrixTech's plot.

* * *

**ALiCORN Incorporated, Twilight Sparkle's personal laboratory**

**Year 184X**

Twilight wiped the sweat from her brow, the glowing light of the hypercutter she held in her mouth keeping the lab more than well lit. It was a well-kept place, a stray notebook laying on the surrounding desks and forgotten inventions waiting for completion stared lifelessly toward their creator. Some of them had already been given sentience, now only waiting to be given legs to move and voices with which to spread their love and friendship. For now, they were little more than what appeared to be the severed heads of ponies who did no more than stare longingly for life.

The current desk was one much like the others, covered with tools and components. The creation her hypercutter melded and sliced through stared back at her curiously, not yet feeling pain from the heat but still wondering why it was that her maker had to craft a hole in her forehead before she could instead give her a body. She was still a head, a filly's head to be precise, a lovely shade of baby blue with a set of lavender eyes.

Twilight never did know why she started with the head of the robot. Perhaps it was because she felt like it was the best place to get creative, but even in that sense her ponies always looked rather uniform in their appearance. She would admit, however strange it was, that the eyes didn't bother her. She always liked the eyes on the machines, always found them fun to design and program them to emote the best they can. Occasionally, she found herself staring into the vibrant green of a pegasus she was crafting or the still-empty sockets of a new sockets would haunt her, her mind plagued with the though that the pony she held in her hooves was sentient yet blind to the world around it in every way.

Finally satisfied with the hole she had carved, she reached to the pile of parts and pulled a horn component. It was a very well-crafted piece of machinery, one she was proud to have invented. It simulated magic through electronic impulses, allowing not only pegasi and earth ponies to be crafted but also unicorns. She held the pointed horn in her hooves, curious as to how she should further modify it. Perhaps she'd color it differently? Maybe it should have studs? Deciding the studs might hinder the horn's ability to send pulses, she picked up her painter and started to spray the pale-white horn.

She held it up the the light, smiling at the soft shade of orange it possessed now, carefully sliding it into the robot's forehead. The lavender eyes shot up to admire the new horn given to it, and Twilight give it another look before continuing to sort through the pieces. She was beginning to feel lonely, her assisstant Spike having left early to tend to his ill mate, a lovely unicorn by the name of Rarity. Twilight and Rarity did know know each other very well, but Twilight did understand that the mare was fashionista - or was before Trixie took over. Just thinking of that maniac made her enraged, her eyes narrowing as she picked up a vocal unit from the pile.

"It's time you found your voice, little one." She smiled before sliding the audio-receptor into the back of the robot's open skull, using her hypercutter to anchor it. Pulling a few wires and coupling them to the unit, she heard a tiny squeak. Adjusting the adjustment knob, the sound began to form more coherently, if not immaturely.

"Are you mommy?"

Twilight smiled softly at the question, stroking the smooth skin of the machine. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Do you know who you are?"

"...No.."

Twilight picked up the head and found the neck, joining the pivoting joins and welding the seam to form a smooth transition. Moving the head back in forth to test it, she found the movement range satisfactory and searched for the torso. "You are my creation, my little pony." She paused, the thought finally taking place that the original question was true to an extent. "I guess I am your mother."

"Why can't I feel you, mommy?"

"You're not quite finished yet. Don't worry, little one; you'll be ready to walk and play very soon." Twilight welded along the seam of the body, making sure the spine was functioning and not locked anywhere. Moving through pile, she gripped the shoulders and screwed them in to the sockets, flexing them to test their flexibility. Average for a filly, she noted. Next came the arms. The second they connected, the limbs shot forward and wrapped around Twilight. She gazed into the filly's tiny lavender orbs, the eyes wide and flooding with joy.

"I love you mommy."

Twilight was silent for a moment before stroking the bald head of the robot, kissing the cold forehead. "I love you too." She responded on reflex. It was typical for her machines to have feelings of affection toward her, but there was something about the sweet starry eyes of the little filly who clung to her now - something that tugged at her heartstrings.

Twilight had never had foals - never had a special somepony, for that matter. The thought of having a child seemed like more of a distraction than she'd want, so she decided against it. Now, with this robot holding her and calling her 'mommy' she felt her heart melt. It was then that 'I love you' truly meant 'I love you'.

"You're my little pony, Blue Bomber. I'll always love you." She whispered to her darling filly, hypercutting the hind legs into fixation. they kicked in rebellion, the little filly wanting to use her new limbs and walk around. Twilight stepped back to allow the machine breathing space.

Immediately, the pony Twilight had decided to call Blue Bomber stood wobbily on its hooves, stumbling around on the desk before finally falling over. Twilight still trotted closer in concern, the fact that the filly was still numb being a ghost in her memory. "Are you okay!?"

Blue Bomber was able to right herself, now sitting and looking at her 'mother'. She nodded happily, smiling. "It didn't hurt, mommy."

Twilight smiled, kissing the filly on her cheek, finally noticing the lack of a mane or tail. "I'll have to find something fitting for my little filly. Let's see what we have, okay?" The lavender unicorn trotted off before bringing back a big box of artificial manes and tails. They were all pale-white like the horn and the majority of Blue's body, and Twilight knew it would have to be dyed before her filly could wear it. She didn't, however, notice Blue Bomber had pulled a mane from the box, pretending to wear it on her head. It wasn't until Blue giggled that the unicorn looked at the filly, smirking at the short-haired mane that gave the machine slight bangs. A short tail was dug out to accompany it, and Twilight decided to dye them navy. If Blue didn't like it, she could easily change it.

Anything for her daughter.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Keep still, Bomber." Twilight groaned, trying her best not to hurt her little filly, the android no longer numb and getting well-accompanied with her nerves. She still had to finish the magic battery, connecting one last metal wire to the base and seeing a surge of electricity dance across the horn for a moment. "That should do it! how do you feel?"

Blue Bomber scratched her mane in irritation, the hair a little itchy but she was sure to get used to it. She touched her horn curiously, yelping when it shocked her. "Ah!" She put her hoof in her mouth, trying to soothe the burn. The saliva-like substance she created did well to cool the pain but it wasn't until Twilight pulled it from her mouth and kissed it that it no longer hurt. "Thanks, mommy."

"No problem, Bomber." Twilight giggled, stroking her daughter's mane. the navy did look good on her, and her tail was a nice compliment to the style. Wherever Rarity was, Twilight was sure she'd approve. "Now let's go home. I'm sure you're tired, right?"

"No, mommy! I'm not.." Blue stopped midsentence, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Tired.."

Twilight gave her a questioning look before forcibly picking the filly up, kicking and squealing with delight, and carrying her out of the lab. It had been almost half a day she'd spent with her 'newborn', and Twilight was more than ready for a nap. The elevator ride from her lab (basement level) to her penthouse was one that barely took a few minutes, but now it seemed to last ages. Blue Bomber was awestruck by the view from the window, continuously bombarding Twilight with questions about it, even screaming when a bird flew by. Twilight was exasperated by the time they got to the top floor, the lavender unicorn carrying her filly into the penthouse and laying her on the couch.

Her living room was similar to her lab, minus the staring inventions (which didn't seem to frighten Bomber. She merely asked if they were brothers and sisters, a question Twilight answered no to) with the occasional open notebook and a few books laying here and there. A fish tank near the TV made Blue Bomber squeal, going on and on about the pretty little fishies and occasionally talking to them.

"If she's this excited about fish, wait until she sees.." Twilight stopped, hearing the sound of a soft hoot. She looked over her shoulder and saw Owlicious sitting on his perch. "Hey there, Owlicious. How was the hunt?" It must have been late if her nocturnal pet had already returned from his journey for food.

"Hoo."

"Good to hear."

Suddenly, Blue Bomber saw the large bird and galloped over, nearly hopping up to touch. "Oh! Who's this, Mommy? Who's this?"

Twilight picked her filly up, stroking her mane. "Blue Bomber, this is Owlicious, my pet owl. Owlicious, this is my new filly Blue Bomber." She set the filly down, smiling when she started to mimic the owl's hoots. "Now you be kind to Owlicious. He's been my pet for years now, and he deserves as much respect as I do."

"Yes, mommy."

"Good," Twilight beamed before tackling the android filly and carrying her to the couch. She laid the filly down, retreating to her room for a moment before returning with a blanket and a pillow. She set the blanket on her little pony, the pillow sliding under head head before Twilight joined her. The little filly smiled and hugged her moth, the lavender unicorn she gripped to smiling and returning the hug.

Soon, the filly began to neigh softly in the throes of sleep, Twilight stroking her mane softly. She wondered what the little android was dreaming of, her thoughts then drifting to resting herself. But something about this little filly troubled her, now that she thought of it. What did she make her for? Was it really so she could finally be a mother? She'd admit she had grown attached to the little filly, happy to call her daughter. She'd even help her find her talent and modify her every now again so she'd grow up into a mare.

But what was it that she was really made for? Could Twilight really put her little filly on the line she way she originally planned to?

She laid her head on the pillow beside Blue Bomber's, trying to sleep.

Could Twilight really use her daughter to kill Trixie?


End file.
